User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S5 Ep. 5 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: Jade Jolie Lady Gaga Ophelia Overdose Tatianna Thorgy Thor Trinity K. Bonet You ladies...represent the tops and bottoms of this challenge. The rest of you bitches in the background are safe. You may leave the stage. Now, it's time for the judges critiques. First up...Jade Jolie Nick: There was definitely cohesiveness with your looks, but I felt like there was something off about it. I think it had to do with the shape of your dresses and also I felt like both looks were a bit basic. I think you did an okay job tonight, but it wasn't necessarily the best, but I didn't really feel like it was the very worst. I think just having looks that were kind of up to par is the reason you are here right now. Aquaria: Your look wasn't particularly bad but i wouldn't say that it was good either. It wasn't very cohesive and it was kinda basic so yeah Next up...Lady Gaga Nick: First of all, I will say that this was a bit predictable. Leopard print is pretty much Bebe's signature and it just seemed excepted. With that being said, I still think it was executed well. Your look was really good and Bebe also looked fierce and there was definitely similarities with your looks. Another critique I have for you is that I wish you sent a better photo for Bebe. She has a lot of leopard print looks and the one you chose was definitely not the best. Overall, you did really well and after weeks of being safe, I'm happy to see you rise to the top. Aquaria: You weren't cohesive but bitch it was stunning. You and Bebe both had amazing looks, great job tonight! Next up...Ophelia Overdose Nick: You have been turning out look after look after look, and tonight was no different. You and Ongina looked absolutely stunning and it was such a pleasure to look at. You both had good looks, but I think it kind of looked a little different except from the silhouette, your pose and the color. That aside, you did really well in this challenge and you might be looking at a back to back win. Aquaria: BITCH YOU BETTER FUCKING WORK THIS IS A FUCKING LOOK OMFG YES!!! Next up...Tatianna Nick: This was a really hard challenge to complete, and it was also a really hard challenge to judge. I think you and Tammie were definitely cohesive, but I didn't like your looks at all. It was kind of like Monet in the S10 makeover challenge. Her and her partner looked cohesive, but it was just simple and quite frankly kind of ugly. Aquaria: Bitch really is this the best you can do. This is ugly next. Next up...Thorgy Thor Nick: You have really shocked me in these past challenges and in a good way. Thorgy is definitely not known for her looks but you have turned it out in both look-based challenges and I'm really proud of you for that. I think what helped you a lot in both challenges was your creativity and concept. Your looks in this challenge were not like the regular same color, same silhouette looks like some other queens. There was definitely cohesiveness with both looks and although it wasn't exactly the same, it still matched. Overall, I think you did a great job and I can't wait to see more. Aquaria: I really liked this and you both looked great but I thin it could've been more cohesive but overall great job. Last up...Trinity K. Bonet Nick: When I first saw your looks, I saw 0 cohesiveness, but then I kind of get the whole dryad theme you had going on, but it wasn't executed well. Your look was just a mug and Akashia's was pretty bad well. I think altogether you had a good concept that was only half executed and that half was still only half of what we wanted to see. Throughout this competition you've kind of been in the shadows, but tonight you stood out, but not in a good way. Aquaria: You both didn't look that good and Trinity only submitted a mug so yeah. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck at the forum, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Thorgy Thor Once again, you pulled off an unexpected performance... You're safe. Tatianna Your makeover needed a do over... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Lady Gaga After weeks of hiding in the background, your leopard print look brought you into the spotlight... Ophelia Overdose Your red looks were absolutely ravishing... Ophelia Overdose... Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. You have earned an advantage in the next challenge. Lady Gaga... You're safe. Jade Jolie Your looks tonight were not up to par... Trinity K. Bonet Although your concept was present, it was only half-baked... Jade Jolie... You're safe. Trinity K. Bonet I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Faux Fur Fashion. You have 18 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. Trinity K. Bonet Shantay you stay You may join the other girls. Tatianna Tonight is your lucky night... I think we've had enough loss. Shantay you also stay. Category:Blog posts